Jeeves and Sebastian the best of both Butlers
by Not your typical fanboy
Summary: When a mangaka and two mysterious strangers enter the Wooster's household, some strange things begin to occur. Will Jeeves be able to handle one hell of a Butler?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why thank you Jeeves. Said Bertie as he sips his earl gray tea on his leather recliner. So, what's it for today? Today Sir, you have an appointment with your aunt Agatha at six ,may I recommend something to wear? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing? Nothing Sir ,also we have dinner with Mr Fink-Nottle at eight Sir replied Jeeves . Bertie exhaled deeply ,anything else? Yes Sir, you have a telephone communication from Sir Wadkyn Bassett. Aw, what does he want? Your head Sir. Well he can't have it! I rather have my head right where it belongs. Very good Sir. May I also remind you that we are having a visitor this afternoon along with another tomorrow evening? By gosh Jeeves don't tell me its Percy again! No sir, our guest today is quite foreign. Great , who are we importing this time? Mr Howaito from Japan Sir. What is a bloomy Japanese doing here? If I'm not mistaken Sir he wants to learn English culture for his graphic novel. That's just what we need Jeeves , another unknown stranger living off our land and eating our food. "I'll be sure to welcome him in Sir". Yes well , you what they say about those Japanese. I'm afraid I do not Sir. Well that makes two of us Jeeves,and who's the other ? The other visitor is the distinguished Earl of Phantomhive who will be here on important finished off his tea . Well so be it Jeeves, erm..when are they coming?Tomorrow sir.

4:21

(Bertie Enters the Drones club, a club for the idle rich) what-o Bingo? Hello Wooster replied bingo as he shuffled and placed down a deck of cards. I'll deal you in. Hey..Bingo? What is your opinion on the Japanese? "Well I don't know Bettie, can't say anything because I don't know any , all I now is that we fought them in the war". Why do you ask?" Well I'm having one over this afternoon and I don't have much knowledge on such matters. "Now,You know me Bertie" ,If you don't know I don't either stated Bingo as placed down his cards.

6:15

Ciel Phantomhive?! Exclaimed aunt Agatha. Y-You know him? Replied Bertie. Why, he's the owner of the funtom toy industry! Now Bertie, you mustn't act so stupidly ! bu-but aunt Agatha. And you mustn't stutter like an idiot Bertie! Now, Ciel has a reputation and will not tolerate your blundering nonsense. Y-Yes aunt Agatha said Wooster nervously.

8:06

Yes I've heard of the man. He's an uptight blighter with some weirdo of a Butler. At least that's I've heard Gussie scoffed ,of all the products that man sells none of them help newts. That's all very well Gussie but I must ask, isn't he a toy manufacturer? Well I really don't know Bertie. All I know is that he hasn't made made anything for newts.

9:06

Welcome home sir,may I present to you Mr Shin Howaito I've already taken the liberty of escorting him to his room. Ah yes, the graphic novelist. (Bertie put out his arm in an attempt to shake hands) Please to meet you said the young man as he bowed. Um..Jeeves? What is he doing? I believe Sir that Mr Howaito Is greeting you in the form of a bow, very common in most Asian cultures. Well um...what-o? What's up with that hair? whispered Wooster as he pointed at his long black hair with white streaks ending in white spikes. The Japanese have a certain taste for theatricality in appearance Sir. M-My deepest apologies for c-coming so late blurted out Shin. I shall go t-two my room. G-Good night M-Mister W-Wooster ,G-Goodnight M-Mister Jeeves he nodded as raced up the steps .

Rather curious fellow don't think Jeeves?

"Yes Sir". Well I guess I should turn in for the night. Get myself ready for tomorrow and I'll finally get to meet this Earl of Phantomhive I've heard so much about. Very good Sir replied Jeeves.


	2. English Culture

Chapter 2

12:30 pm

Welcome Mr Phantomhive said Jeeves as he watched a tall man with long black hair helped him off the carriage. And you must be this Butler. My name is Jeeves, my master will meet with you shortly. In the meantime may I take the liberty of taking your luggage to your room Sir? "Go help him" Ciel commanded. "Yes, young master".

Some time after...

A child!? Please excuse my language Jeeves but why the hell are we taking care of a bloody child? "May I remind you Sir that the young Mr Phantomhive is indeed our guest and that he insists in joining you for afternoon tea." (Exhales) Huh, well Jeeves, I guess we already have one full grown visitor and we barely hear a word from him,how much more trouble can one kid cause?

3:00 pm

"I'd like to thank you for letting us stay" said Ciel as Wooster stared blatantly at his eye patch. Erm... Well yes, Jeeves informed me of your arrival ...Um may I ask about ,well..(Wooster points at his eye). Oh you mean this ? Ciel responded solemnly "I've had it since my parents died". "Oh my" Mumbled Wooster as he placed his hand on his forehead. I don't suppose.. "Young master does not enjoy talking about his past" stated his Butler coolly. His piercing red eyes caught Jeeves's attention. What is it Jeeves? (Wooster was now Pardon me Sir, it was inexcusable of me. Jeeves picked up the plates and left.

6:57 pm

I'm a failure! Exclaimed Shin as he threw his pens and paper on the floor ,scattering them across the room. He heard a knocking on the door "you may enter". He adjusted his glasses as Wooster entered the room "what's with all the ruckus?" "My deepest apologies Mr Wooster !" Shin bowed. Yes well, Wooster looked at the office supplies. What seems to be the problem? "Well you see Mr Wooster Shin started. I was sent here to learn English culture ...and I.. "And learn you shall" stated Wooster in a Willy- Wonka- like tone. Say, why don't you come over for a drink? Shin raised his head. You don't happen t have any sake with you do you? Bertie shook his head,Noo no no no no we're going to best place in town,were learning English culture right? Oh, by the way. What is it Mr Wooster? Its your name, shwizaki hawhatchumicallit . Its pronounced Shin Howaito he stated politely. Wooster paced around the room. Yes, well that won't do can it? What if I called you Howhatt-o no no, how about Shinny? no that won't do either. We'll work on it later.

Meanwhile

Why are we here young master ? Inquired Sebastian. There were a number of reported deaths near this area. I got a message to check it out. All we know is that the killer leaves no marks, no signs of poison, just flat out death.

Sebastian smiled, "most intriguing young master".

9:07 pm

In the Drones club everyone performs idle idiocies as they slip into intoxication.

What-o Bertie!exclaimed a man with thinning hair. What-o Tuppy! went Wooster. "Hey, have you heard of the people found dead in the streets?" Why no. "Bertie! Its all over the news ! ".Hey Bertie! who's your friend? Said a voce from behind it was Barmy. Ah,yes. This here's my buddy Shin from Japan, he'll be here observing the our customs and whatnot. Oh,that's lovely! Come here Shin. He leaned in and whispered something in Shins ear. So, tell me more about this silent murderer ? Wooster was now intrigued in these seemingly inscrutable deaths. "No autopsy has shown how the buggards died." Some believe that its some ghost. Hmm,well whatever it is our scientists will find out eventually Wooster concluded. Hey? Where's Shin? He was here a moment ago. He couldn't have wandered off ? Wooster looked around the room. Nothing. **BLAM**! Shin and Barmy busted the door open holding a two barrels of rum, a top hat, a stuffed Armadillo, and a Brown and white tabby(inside the hat of course). Boko was also there holding a red gold-studded armchair. Where the he'll have you been?wondered Bertie. Shin smiled panting "English culture".


	3. Chapter 3 : Phantom pt 1

Phantom

part 1 of chapter 3

 **A** s you may recall last night's rather shocking endever. Old boy Shino was panting like a dog on a summer sun. Apparently ol Barmy convinced the boy to pinch a few things within the couple of hours I was entertained. The poor chap had his cheeks rosy from all he drank and it contrasted strongly to his pale face. It must've been about an hour. but there was something else... a weird look in his eyes 'we ran into some trouble on our way pinching" one other explained blam! before I had a chance to react the poor chap collapsed onto the hardwood floor. I took a closer look, he was bleeding from his abdomen. That's when it all began.

*sigh* What a trubleing day Sebastian said as he combed his hair. He is rolled up his sleeves *tap tap tap*" come in". Jeeves entered with an undone bowtie. Oh, my apologies he bowed." No need, I was about to leave anyway". You've had a very late evening stated Jeeves with an iterogational tone ,his eyes gestured to a peculiar cut on his arm and wrist witch looked like it was made by broken quickly rolled down his sleeve and smiled "just a little slip". He tried to change the subject shall I prepare breakfast? Jeeves was a bit uneasy, but couldn't refuse his hospitality. "I'll take care of tea".

Hawato murmured softly in bed with a empty glass of Jeeves's special sobering punch on the counter. The silvery white streaks on his long jet-black hair gave an impression of Frankenstein yet to be awaken. Jeeves slowly entered to find me laying back in my recliner; I still had blanket he put over me the night before. Hawaito mumbled something... "Johnny". Jeeves picked up the glass and cocked an eyebrow. The bed was drenched in cold sweat. id hate to admit it but I suffered terribly for the poor boy.

It was a bright time of day. The kind that would make you ponder the good things of this world. I was sipping afternoon tea in my recliner when It happened: a violent knock on the door that caused it to move inward at every blow. With the most grotesque voice . Sebastian was busy in the dinner, so it was Jeeves who opened the door. With a flash at the speed of light a red bolt flew into the kitchen. Jeeves and I exchanged glances for a few seconds then went to investigate. Once at the doorway the man and turned into a teapot, well.. Not literally, but you get the idea. His facial expression turned from agony to frustration to absolute terror as he stared down that "thing's" bright long red hair. I was just entering the room to find that boys poor Butler get attacked by some cryptid that belongs in a laboratory along with Nessie and the bloody creature of the black lagoon! "Sebastian! I've finally found you!" She squealed (assuming that's a she) as it jumped on him and nearly choked the sorry man to death. As a Wooster I felt inclined on grabbing a crowbar and helping the poor fellow. Jeeves, the man who is usually in professional manner regained his composure about the same time the pale chap pulled off the sharp-toothed parasite. Don't get me wrong, I'm all about meeting new people. But he...or she...it wasn't what I had in mind. The Butler proceeded by chucking _it_ out the window as if it were the first pitch in the world series "yes it was a pleasure to meet you too Grell". I must say I felt a bit bad for him. Within that hour bingo entered the scene

If you are not familiar with the plights of Bingo little I shall consider you as the lucky portion of society. He isn't a bad person...most of the time that is. But he sure can be the Dickens's bloodhound when it comes to relationships. It's his constant falling in and out of love that steams your bally flamdoozle. Anyway, I met up with him and his sickening love-poisoned tone. I struggled not to regurgitate my afternoon luncheon when he fired off "oh Bertie !" Oh brother! I thought to myself trying not to offend my old friend from Oxford. I took a deep breath and inquired who the unfortunate soul was and to my complete and utter horror I discovered that the cheeky blighter has gotten the hots for that red-haired creature." She's beautiful Bertie" but Bingo!, I tried to reason with him as if there was a way to reason with him. Are you even sure that's a she? His eyes blazed out strong enough to melt the furniture! B-b-but that voice!" Like an Angel" I again retained my vomit as I struggled to keep the old on the poor fellow.

about half past an hour later, little Phantomhive decided jump out screaming like a 13 year old banshee. What-ho I blurted as is customary, and downright ignored me. The boy was rather crabby (I would've been so too if I'd haven't had my tea) Jeeves took care of the young blighter and I cleaned my hands of this endeavor..you know, with Bingo I mean. Yet feeling as though I'll be sucked back into this mess sooner or later (its always like this) Sebastian looked quite regretful for letting him sleep in for so long. I thought the tall man did him (and the rest of us all) a favor. They headed towards the door yapping about some reaper nonsense when Shin-ny blasted the bloody door open.

wait! The exclamation seemed to infer he may still be suffering from something drastic. d-did he have a broken bottle? The boy looked curiously at him as he directed back to his butlers arm. I, of course hadn't the slightest idea what the bloody hell whats gong on, yet bafflingly Jeeves seemed to remain calm and said nothing. "It appears our guests arrived due to the recent accounts, a grim reaper of sorts" JEEVES! I couldn't believe what was hearing. Excuse my language but what the blazing teacups is going on?! I fell back to find myself in a chair with a cup of brandy and a pack of cigarettes. "I anticipated your reaction sir, so I took the liberty of arranging your table and chair sir" that Jeeves was always one step ahead. Sebastian took a few steps, then what can only be described as teleportation managed to get Shino and little Phantomhive in a comfortable place before I even considered blinking. He then poured a cup of tea and the child lightened his mood but still looked like he had a sore up his chimney. "How much do you know?" He adjusted his eye patch that made him look like a pirate (come to think of it, you can put an eye patch on bally well anything and they'll look like pirates). Then he looked dead at my good man then, like our minds became one Ciel (I think that was his name ) inquired how he got his hands on such information."If you do not mind Sir Phantomhive, I took the liberty of researching your suspect. I hope you find my calculations quite useful." The marvel served him the file on a platter. There seemed to be more about Jeeves than I originally thought Ciel handed the file to his butler who examined it.

I felt like the poor chap in the background who gets axed in a murder mystery. So let me get this summed up I'm going to bally up and go stop the grim reaper?! "yes sir" the ghost of Christmas future? "I believe so sir" The man in the black cape? "Yes sir, if I'm not mistaken one of them has already entered the household". You mean the red-haired menace that plagued us earlier? "precisely sir". Are we going to throw him out the window again? "that is to be decided sir". Well, I see no harm running off to literally track down death and punch it in the shonz as long as you count me out of it. Jeeves cleared his throat to inform me that I (as always) was to play as bait. After fierce discussion and some compromission we finally agreed that I was to play bait with the aid of Shino in case things head south. That's when that savior of of a butler came up to protest how the butlers should be upfront and defending the man, When suddenly my own has turned on me by stating how he's technically a valet! The rest was the two of them rambling on as struggled to comprehend. In the end they collaborated a surefire plan to snuff it. First Shin-ny and I are going to...

author's note

I've been trying to master P.G. Wodehouse's style of writing and this was my first attempt. I'd really like some feedback on my writing as long as its constructive, I'm also open to ideas you guys might have.

thanks.


End file.
